Like an Animal
by Windy Rein
Summary: Sometimes his Master could be such a pain in the ass...literally. Warnings for yaoi and implied masochistic tendencies! CrossAllen and my "epic-failure" try at honouring the song "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails


**Summary:** Sometimes his Master could be such a pain in the ass. Literally...

**Pairing: **I come with my OTP, CrossAllen :)

**Warnings:** Hmm, where to start... Well, I think this is shouta and then there's the sex (I FAIL, epically... -.-') and the masochistic tendencies mentioned.. Oh and then there's the mental scarring of random guards. :D

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D Gray-man in any form or meaning of the word.

**A/N: I FAIL EPICALLY!!!!** Seriously though, I wanted to write something for Friday the Thirteenth/The Day after the Thirteenth (also known as The Pink Evil Celebration of Doom, but that's just me :D) and, as you might've noticed, failed in epic proportions in my opinion...

I'm sorry, Kuro-chan, this fic isn't even close to what I wanted it to be so you're entitled the right to hate me (and this fic by association) for the rest of your life.

I think Ryan said it best, "I'm gonna be over here, brooding, silently." This also means that you can go and try and enjoy this fic...

xxx

**Like an Animal**

xxx

It had been an awfully quiet and peaceful day at the Order. Komui was sleeping on his paperwork, Lenalee tried to keep Kanda from killing Lavi and Allen was, surprisingly enough, eating. The most amazing fact about this day, though, was that General Cross Marian hadn't tried to escape even once. No-one had seen him for a good few hours but that didn't concern anyone since the guards could hear humming coming from inside his room.

Just when the guards had almost fallen asleep, the door to Cross' room was opened violently and the General yelled for someone to find his idiot apprentice and bring the naïve idiot to his room. So, that is what the guards did, too scared to do anything else fearing the wrath of probably the most temperamental General of them all.

xxx

"A-anou, Walker-san..."

Allen looked up from his almost finished meal with his mouth full of what seemed to be mashed potatoes and stroganoff. He saw one of the newest Finders standing in front of him and tried to smile at the man but this proved an impossible task with his mouth filled with food that'd go to waste if it went anywhere else than his stomach. After a few bites he managed to swallow and asked from the Finder what it was he needed.

"A-anou, Ge-general Cross asked for youtocometohisroom." It seemed that this one was even more nervous than Finders usually. So, Allen gave him a reassuring smile and told him he'd find out what his bastard of a Master wanted after he'd finished his meal. The Finder countered by telling that Cross wanted to see Allen _now_.

Allen lifted a curious eyebrow but left with the man mourning the loss of his food.

xxx

"You wanted to see me, Master?" A polite but slightly miffed expression. So, the idiot had lost his food.

"That's not quite true but I s'pose that's what the Finder told you." Then a scoff and their lips were crashed together.

And the feeling of it was something he hadn't felt any time before. Oh, he'd been kissed, even made love to but this, this feeling of yearning and complete control filled with doubt was just too much and he couldn't do anything but answer just as hungrily.

The man seemed to gain confidence out of that one small move.

_So good._

He was dropped on the bed (_when had they gotten there, wasn't he just at the door?_) and the man crawled on top of him. His Master was wearing the most devilish smile he'd seen on the man and trust him, he'd seen a lot.

There was a growl before the man said something he'd never, and he meant never as in ever between the Universe being born and blown up, thought his Master would say.

"Allen, I want you to prepare yourself."

And, well, he could've asked for him to swim to the Moon. That's what his expression looked like.

"B-but, Master..."

"Don't argue with me, idiot apprentice!"

He was stunned by the old "nickname's" return but did as he was told. For some reason, maybe the lustful expression on his Master's face, maybe his old but very much alive tendencies for masochism, he took of his left glove and did exactly as he was told.

The fingers were so hot that they froze him from inside but then when feeling came back he felt the small scrapes and the trickling blood inside of him that the nails of his Innocence had caused.

There was a groan from the man that had been watching him.

"Ya do know, Allen that you get me closer to God?"

"Hmm, not really, Master, no."

"Oh? I'll just have to show you then." That feral gaze couldn't mean anything good. Or maybe it could, he thought when he caught a small glimpse of lust-filled affection in the depths of the man's eyes.

What happened after that, he wasn't so sure himself. One moment he was lying on the bed with his fingers inside of himself making him feel good and the next moment he was pounded into the mattress with force and feeling he'd never had before. And, oh God, if the man hadn't deserved his reputation.

He couldn't and didn't want to do anything but demand the man to go faster and harder. His request was granted as soon as it left his lips and by the groans Cross was making it seemed he just loved the possibility of fulfilling his apprentice's wishes.

xxx

It wasn't until hours had passed that there was finally silence from the room. The guards outside the door had been traumatized for life and didn't move for many hours after silence had come. They'd never be able to look at the two the same.

Yet, they still heard a low humming from the room. This time though they could discern the lyrics, too, "I wanna fuck you like an animal..."

xxx

**A/N:** I'm just gonna go off and hang myself before any rabid CrossAllen fans find me and mutilate me with a blunt axe...


End file.
